You are Naughty, Miss Lounds
by andabigamarone
Summary: I can't be the only one who spends way too much time thinking about what could have happened after Hannibal said, "You have been terribly rude, Miss Lounds. What's to be done about that?" This is just smut. Smutty smutty smut.


"You have been terribly rude, Miss Lounds. What's to be done about that?"

Freddie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as Hannibal's eyes wandered down the length of her body and then back up to her face. He looked at her like he wanted either to eat her or fuck her; she could not tell which.

Suddenly, Freddie found herself being forcibly lifted and thrown onto her back on the couch. Breathless, she returned Hannibal's steady glare. One of his arms curled around her waist. His other hand wrapped around her throat.

"I believe I asked you a question, Miss Lounds". Hannibal's voice was calm.

Freddie licked her lips deliberately. She said nothing.

The hand that was not busy compressing her windpipe slid slowly down to her thigh. She let her legs fall open. She thought, slightly hysterically, how soft the man's hands were before his fingers began climbing up her thigh and she stopped thinking anything.

If she had been capable of coherent thought, she might have considered her complete lack of underwear.

Hannibal laughed quietly.

"You are naughty, Miss Lounds".

His face inches from hers, Hannibal lifted his wet fingers to his face, breathed in her scent, and then slid his fingers into his mouth. His eyelids lowered slightly over dilated pupils. He hummed around the fingers in his mouth.

"Exquisite".

Freddie gasped involuntarily.

Hannibal smirked. His fingers loosened around her neck.

Freddie's eyes glittered.

"If I've been naughty," she said. "Then perhaps you ought to punish me".

The smirk on Hannibal's face grew wider. She noticed for the first time how sharp his teeth looked.

"As you wish".

As quickly as he had flipped her on her back, he threw her onto her stomach. Her curls bounced into her face. She began to rise onto her knees and push back her hair, but Hannibal pushed her flat against the couch.

"Stay". His voice retained its utter calm, but still it was clear that this was an order.

"Yes, sir". Freddie's voice was sultry, teasing, if a little bit breathless.

Without the slightest sense of hurry, Hannibal stood and removed his jacket. Freddie turned her head and watched him hang up the jacket and roll up his sleeves. His arms looked every bit as strong as he had demonstrated them to be. Freddie bit her lip.

Hannibal unclipped his belt and removed it in one fluid motion. Freddie bit back a moan.

Without pause and without warning, Hannibal brought the belt down on Freddie's ass. She hissed.

The belt came down again, harder this time. She whimpered.

By the tenth strike, she was screaming.

He stopped after twelve strikes. Freddie gasped for breath.

Carefully, Hannibal removed her shoes. He unzipped her skirt and slid it off.

Hannibal moaned quietly at the sight of her, half-naked and bright red. There would be welts.

The sound of Hannibal moaning brought another whimper to Freddie's lips. She writhed on the couch and gazed up at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. A strand of hair stuck to her cheek. He reached down and brushed it out of her face.

"Remove your blouse. And your bra".

Freddie sat up and quickly did as she was told. Her small, round breasts hung beautifully as she began to return to lying on her stomach.

"On your back, please".

"Yes, sir".

Hannibal slid out of his shoes but did not remove any more of his clothing before sliding on top of Freddie and kissing her gently, one hand tangled in her curls, the other brushing her cheek. When her tongue pushed into his mouth, they both moaned.

Slowly, Hannibal slid down Freddie's body, leaving a trail of bite and suck marks down her torso and across her upper thighs.

"Why, you are positively _dripping_, Miss Lounds".

Freddie never managed to respond to this statement because Hannibal's tongue immediately darted out between her legs. He ran his tongue along the length of her opening and stopped right before her clit. She had the distinct impression that he was tasting her.

Warm breath hit her clit and she shivered, tilting her hips up to meet Hannibal's tongue. He flicked his tongue lightly against her clit and she whined, feeling as if she would burst if he did not properly touch her soon.

His mouth descended and she thought briefly about his sharp teeth, but he did not bite. His tongue flicked against her again and then he was sucking and kissing and tonguing her, forcefully, assuredly.

His hands pressed down on her hips and his mouth stayed on her clit but she felt him everywhere on her body; a tingling, warm sensation that reached every inch of her.

Then there were three fingers fucking into her and she was burning with it, unaware of the noises she was making, lost in the sensation of Hannibal's mouth and Hannibal's fingers.

Simultaneously, Hannibal crooked his fingers, moved his mouth slightly to the right, and pressed down hard with his tongue.

Freddie's orgasm hit her hard and fast. Spasms wracked her body, her hands dug into the couch, and she screamed.

"Doctor!"

He didn't stop. It seemed to her to last an eternity. It had long since begun to feel like altogether too much by the time he pulled away.

Freddie collapsed against the couch, stared at the ceiling and breathed heavily.

Hannibal offered her his hand. Dazed, she took it and allowed him to lead her to his desk. Leaning against the desk, still panting, she began fumbling with the buttons of his waistcoat. His hands came up to meet hers and he helped her to remove his waistcoat and then his shirt.

Freddie stared.

If handsome clothed, Hannibal was stunning unclothed. His muscular chest, covered with soft grey hair, tapered to slim hips and a slightly rounded belly. His shoulders were wide, his arms thick and strong.

Freddie raised a hand to his chest and brushed a finger against his nipple. She bent down and kissed his stomach.

Freddie was not intimidated. She knew damn well how striking her own body was.

If she had said this aloud, Hannibal would have wholeheartedly agreed.

He toed off his socks as she unzipped his pants. He barely had time to step out of them before she was on her knees, kissing and biting and sucking his lower stomach and upper thighs.

When her tongue finally made contact with the underside of his cock, Hannibal momentarily let his head fall back and his eyes fall closed.

Freddie's tongue reached his head, licked around the ridge, pressed against his slit, and then her mouth enveloped him nearly to the base.

Hannibal inhaled sharply.

Too soon, Freddie thought, Hannibal was grasping her shoulders and guiding her back up to a standing position.

Looking into each other's eyes, they both saw ravenous hunger.

Hannibal grabbed Freddie, spun her around, pushed her down on the desk, and slammed into her.

Freddie cried out in shock and something more than pleasure.

Hands pushing down on Freddie's shoulders, Hannibal pounded into her fast enough to obliterate her ability to think, but not so fast that she could not feel every inch of him every time he slid nearly all the way out and slammed back in.

Eyes closed, fingers gripping the desk, Freddie felt as if she were about to burst open. The pressure building inside of her was somewhere between ecstatic and unbearable.

Hannibal slid an arm under her, lifting her slightly and leaning forward so that his face was nuzzled in her hair. His stomach slapped her ass with every thrust.

The hand that was not holding her up lowered to Freddie's clit. Increasing the speed of his thrusts, Hannibal bit down hard on Freddie's shoulder.

Once again, Freddie's entire body tensed and spasmed.

"Doctor… oh, oh my god… Doctor Lecter… oh my… fuck… Doctor Lecter…"

Hannibal fucked her through her orgasm.

He was still fucking her when her mind returned from the bright white space it had briefly occupied. She was aware enough that her last exclamation was not careless, but calculated.

"Daddy!"

Hannibal's orgasm ripped through him and he came sheathed deeply inside of her.

For a moment, neither of them moved as they both struggled to catch their breath. Too soon, Freddie thought, Hannibal was sliding out of her and retreating. He returned a moment later with a hand towel.

"Thank you," said Freddie. "But do you have a bathroom?"

Hannibal nodded. "Through that door". He pointed to a door in the corner of his office.

Freddie was sitting on the toilet, working on regaining some of her composure, when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Your clothes, Miss Lounds," Hannibal said.

Freddie opened the door and accepted the neatly folded pile of clothing. She caught his eye and smirked. Hannibal's face was inscrutable.

By the time Freddie left the bathroom, fully clothed, Hannibal was also dressed and leaning easily against his desk. A casual observer would not have had any clue as to what had transpired, except for a little extra color in both of their faces.

Freddie approached Hannibal and opened her mouth to speak. He held up his hand.

"Do not attempt to use this as an opportunity to extract information from me regarding Will Graham. The effort will be futile, and you will only irritate me further".

Freddie simply looked at him, her face blank. After a moment, she reached out to shake his hand.

Hannibal tilted his head slightly. His eyes moved from her eyes, down to her extended hand, and back up to her lips. He grasped her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

She sighed into his mouth, the sound a mixture of resignation and contentment.

While he kissed her, Hannibal reached into Freddie's purse and hit the erase button on her tape recorder. 


End file.
